Recuerdos de un pasado Lejano
by RemsMoonyLupin
Summary: Remus... en su melancolia... espero les guste y de nuevo soy novato o.o


**Recuerdos de un pasado Lejano**

**Capitulo 1° **

La mayor parte de las personas dedican su tiempo a sufrir por lo pasado, por cosas que debieron hacer, cosas que debieron decir, o tal vez como hubiera sido tu vida si le hubieras dicho a esa persona, lo que desde siempre habias sentido por ella, pero "Él hubiera no existe" a esa concusión había llegado un joven de 16 años mientras se levantaba de su cama, desatendida y destruida por sus constantes cambios, suspiro, nada de eso tenia sentido, suspiró mirando hacia la ventana donde una luna en cuarto creciente le devolvía la mirada, suspiro, recordando que por ese bello espectro tomaba la forma de un hombre lobo, desde que tenia memoria, siempre había sido así, Remus Lupin, era sin duda alguna uno de los mejores estudiantes de su curso en la prestigiada escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y ahora había sido nombrado Head Boy, un puesto que había hecho a sus padres, muy felices, Remus por su parte sabia muy bien la razón de su nombramiento, desde hacia exactamente 6 años que era amigo de James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Petegrew, los dos primeros eran conocidos en Hogwarts no por ser "buenos estudiantes" si no todo lo contrario, por ser los mayores alborotadores que Hogwarts hubiese tenido, y de no ser por el, sus notas tambien serian conocidas, entonces un suspiro recorrio su cuerpo.-

FLASH BACK

Nuevamente lo habían conseguido, James apoyado de Sirius habían logrado explotar mas de una docena de bombas fétidas en la sala común de Gryffindor, que hasta ese entonces se encontraba en completa calma, o eso era lo que le habían dicho a Remus, el como siempre, acababa de salir de la biblioteca con mas de una docena de nuevos libros para leer y cuando entro una Lily Evans enfadada regañaba severamente a James y a Sirius que tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras esta lo hacia, y al notar que Remus acababa de entrar lo jalo sin importarle la cantidad de libros que tenia en los brazos, el retrato se abrió y ambos quedaron fuera de la sala común, Remus mirando sorprendido a Lily, que por su parte miraba hacia otro lado.

-Lily yo...

-¿Donde estabas Remus?.-Contesto la pelirroja aun sin mirarlo, Remus no sabia si contestar o no, pues normalmente por los libros que uno trae cargando, fácilmente se deduciría que minutos atrás se encontraba en la biblioteca, Lily suspiro.- Ese James... me irrita cada vez mas!

-Cálmate Lily.-Susurro Remus en tono tranquilizante.-No ganas nada poniendot...

-Yo sé que no gano nada!.-Se volteo hacia el.-Pero, sabes que ambos somos prefectos y nuestro deber es...

-Se cual es mi deber como Prefecto Lily.-Interrumpió este mirándola directamente a los ojos.-Pero desgraciadamente Dumbledore se equivoco al darme el puesto creyendo que calmaría James y a Sirius.-Lily enojada bajo la mirada al suelo.-

-Es que no puedo creer que apoyes su soberbia!.-Continuo.-Es inaudito Remus...

-Lily yo no apoyo nada.-Contesto este tratando de tranquilizarla.-De hecho acabo de regresar de la biblioteca...

-Pero es que no nadamas es con esto!.-murmuro Lily, como tratando de reservarse ese comentario para ella misma, pero si es con Remus con quien estas hablando, olvídalo.-Es casi siempre que ellos hacen algo, Remus no los defiendas!

-Es que no lo hago.-Exclamo de nuevo.- Estoy conciente de que lo que hacen, y lo digo en general esta mal, pero tu lo has visto, por mas puntos que les bajemos, siempre los recuperan...

-Ambos sabemos que la mitad de los puntos que ganan son por tu ayuda.-Dijo Lily con la voz un poco temblorosa.- Y no mientas...

-A que punto quieres llegar?.-Pregunto este un poco molesto, odiaba que cuando se tratara de esas situaciones Lily tuviera la razón.-

-Remus es que... a veces siento que cuando se trata de tus amigos, no me apoyas.-Suspiro resignada Lily.- Sabes las responsabilidades que tenemos como prefectos, las has leído incluso mas veces que yo... entonces porque no me ayudas!.-Remus suspiro tratando de pensar en la respuesta correcta pero Lily no lo dejo.-Sabes a veces siento que Dumbledore se equivoco al darte el puesto... y no me malinterpretes yo...

-Se lo que quieres decir...- Suspiro este algo triste.- Y creo que deberias medir la fuerza de tus palabras...-Lily bajo la cabeza... sabia que Remus tenia razon, pero... no queria retractarse, estaba demaciado enojada, y Remus no habia hecho nada para calmarla, entonces, un silencio prosiguió de estas ultimas palabras, que hubiesen tenido respuesta pero Remus había entrado de nuevo en la sala común, lanzado una mirada fulminante tanto a James como a Sirius, recogido todos los libros que Lily había tirado y se encerró en su habitación, no quería saber nada por lo menos del transcurso de ese día.

FIN FLASH BACK


End file.
